SYOT: The Death Valley, The 118th Hunger Games
by XxBloodandButterfliesxX
Summary: The Games have been a bit boring lately. The Gamemakers want to stir things up, a frightening Games that will keep the audience on the edge of their seats. Let the 118th Hunger Games begin, and prepare to be scared . Rated T for language, Hunger Games material... and honestly, if you weren't ready for this content, you wouldn't be reading the Hunger Games in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

**-Interview with Gold Sisters, Head Gamemakers-**

"Hello, Panem!" The host for the Hunger Games, Zacarias Kingston said enthusiastically. "I am here with our loved Head Gamemakers, Lili and Sherri Gold. They are going to tell us a bit about the _wonderful _Games they have in store for us!"

Sherri spoke first, "This is my third year as Gamemaker with my twin sister Lili. We have figured out that we will not survive as Heads long if our Games don't pull something interesting. The 116th and 117th Games will pale compared to this, we promise you that. Besides, we'll probably die anyways if we don't put on a good show. So what do we have to lose?"

"The Gold twins are going all out, no holding back on the 118th Games."

"Our plan for this arena is creepy, intentionally, of course. We're not revealing any details, but tributes, prepare for a scare. And do not take everything at face value, that is our advice to you. There will be illusions, scares, and plenty of frights." Lili giggled, "It's gonna be great!"

"We wish the future tributes all the best! May the odds be **ever **in your favor!" The twins called, waving and blowing kisses to the audience.

* * *

President Cardinal watched the interview with slight interest. _Hm, maybe these idiots won't disappoint this year. The last two years have been... lacking. I do hope they live up to their promises._

He ate some mini orange slices off of a crystal platter, contemplating.

"Bring me the Gamemakers," He ordered an Avox.

The Avox nodded, leaving at once.

A few minutes later, the twins entered wearing identical royal purple gowns. President Cardinal motioned for them to sit. They stared at him warily, sitting.

"I watched your interview," He stated. "I hope you can keep your promises."

They stared back at him, "Of course." Lili stated delicately.

"It will be nothing less than perfect," Sherri followed.

"Hm, I certainly hope so," President Cardinal waved his hand, a clear dismissal.

The girls exited the room. Lili breathed out once she was a clear 5 feet from the room.

"I thought he was gonna execute us or something." She said, relieved.

Sherri smiled, "Of course not, who else could continue our fabulously perfect plans?"

"No one," Lili said, breaking out in a smile of her own.

The twins skipped back to their living quarters, ecstatic with their Games plans.

* * *

The day soon came. Reaping Day, dreaded by most, loved by the Capitol. Lili Gold woke up later than usual and went into the dining room. She grabbed a cup of coffee and various pastries.

"Morning, Princess," she said to Sherri, who nodded.

"So, I believe the Reapings start at eleven." Sherri stated.

"Well, it's only like ten-thirty right now." Lili pointed out.

"So…" Sherri said a little awkwardly. "What do we do?"

"Uh," Lili said even more awkwardly. They sat in an awkward silence for about a minute before the phone abruptly rang.

"I'll get it!" Sherri half-shouted as she jumped up from her seat and ran over to the phone.

"Yes? This is Sherri Gold, one of the Head Gamemakers, what can I do for you?" This was the usual thing that they said when they picked up the phone. Only this time she was surprised by who answered.

"Sherri, I want you and your sister to watch the Reapings at my house; special invitation," President Cardinal said curtly. "Be at the presidential manor in twenty minutes. And bring a notebook-you'll need to take notes on the tributes."

"Yes, sir, goodbye," Sherri said as she put down the phone.

Sherri turned to her sister who lazily asked, "Who was it?"

"It was Cardinal!" Sherri cried out. "We have to be at his house in twenty minutes! We have to pick the perfect outfits, get ready and be at the manor in only twenty minutes! Let's go!"

The twins ran upstairs and picked identical outfits - a gold one-shoulder sparkly shirt with the words "_May the Odds be Ever in __Our__ Favor_," comfortable black skinny jeans with gold studs, and black pumps- then quickly got ready. Lili grabbed her keys as Sherri grabbed a notebook and the girls half-ran to their sleek black car parked in the garage. Sherri pressed a button to open the garage door, the girls got in the car and Lili pulled out into the street.

As they were driving, they discussed what they thought the tributes would be like.

"So obviously, the Careers are going to be Careers, although it'll be interesting to see if there's any oddballs,"Sherri said.

"And the outer districts will probably be as boring as ever, but who knows, maybe we'll get someone with talent this year," Lili added.

Sherri shrugged, "Maybe. I guess we won't know until we see the Reapings."

"Agreed," Lily said as she pulled up to the guard's booth.

"And you are?" the guard said looking them over.

"Lili and Sherri Gold, of course," Sherri said. "We're here on special invitation."

The guard look the twins over again and then turned to open the gate. "Go ahead."

"Thank you," Lili said politely.

Within a few minutes, they pulled into Cardinal's driveway, parked, and got out of the car. They walked straight past all the guards in front of the manor to the front door. Sherri rang the doorbell and within seconds, they heard a voice say "Enter."

The manor was everything you could expect for a president's house - huge, fancy, and very expensive looking. The girls spotted Cardinal waving them over and walked over to him and sat down on couches directly across.

"You're exactly on time," he said, evidently impressed.

"Perfect timing is key to success," the girls said in unison. _Mother loved that quote_, they both thought. They omitted from that thought that Mother also frequently switched out "Perfect timing" with things like "Critical thinking," "Flawless makeup" and "Thorough research."

"Well then," Cardinal said, satisfied, "let's not chat. We have a Reaping to watch." He waved his hand and the tv turned on.

"Welcome to the reapings for the 118th annual HUNGER GAMES!" Zacharias Kington said.

Cardinal smiled rather evilly and turned to the twins. "Let the Games, begin, girls."

* * *

**A/N: So... How was that? A little simple, I know, but all SYOT's start out like this, right?**

**Let me explain. We are calling this an SYOT, but we already have all our tributes, submitted by our buddies. This means there won't be that annoying wait while we gather tributes and accept them and all that.**

**Another note, this story is co-written by me and shadowprincess121. So don't think I'm that fabulous, she's fabulous too.**

**Another note, we do plan on finishing this. It's a goal we have in mind. So, no matter how long the update time wait is, we will be back.**

**District 1 should be coming soon! Thanks for reading!**

**-XxBloodandButterfliesxX**


	2. District 1 Reapings

District 1 Reapings

* * *

**D1F, Feather Poalerro POV**

"Brrrriiiinnnnggg, Brrrriiiinnnnggg," I reached my hand up and slammed the alarm clock before jolting upright and looking at the gemstone-themed calendar directly on the opposite wall from my bed. Yes! I thought. Today was Reaping Day. Or in my case, volunteer day.

I'd been dreaming of volunteering for the Games since I had known what they were. All the glory, the fame, the fighting experience that came with the Games - I wanted that. But my training instructor, who was a great man that I had to put my trust in, kept saying I was too young and a few more years would do me good and guarantee my championship. This year, though, he had said I was ready. And I was ready. To go kick some butt.

I got up out of bed, careful not to wake my sister, and went to the bathroom to get ready. I was pleased to find that I was the first one there. Everything was still fresh, which meant I would have everything I needed perfectly functioning so I could get ready properly. After accepting that my face looked perfect (or definitely pretty close) for my special Reaping, I headed back to my bedroom and picked out a sleeveless black shirt, a black knee-length tiered skirt, and some black, laced combat boots that went only a few inches below my knees. I put them on and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked fabulous. Smiling at my reflection, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and went to wake up my sister.

"Starr," I said, pushing her gently, "baby girl, get up. Starr, it's Reaping Day."

She must have heard that, because she opened her eyes and turned to face me. She grinned playfully. "This year you're gonna volunteer, huh?! You're gonna win, I just know it!"

"Thanks, angel," I said with a grin. "In case you've forgotten, it's your special day, too!" It's your first Reaping!"

Her eyes widened and she frowned. "I did forget! How could I?"

I grinned wider. "Well, you don't wanna to not look special on your first Reaping Day! Come on! I'll get you dressed."

I did her hair into two loose braids, then we picked out a cute little yellow dress for her that really made her look like a shining star. She slipped on her flats and spun around, smiling.

"You look like a princess," I said. I gave her a little curtsey. "Now the princess must go eat breakfast."

We walked down the stairs and found my mom and dad waiting in the kitchen.

"I made strawberry pancakes," my mom said. "Who wants some?"

"Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Starr shouted. Strawberry pancakes were her favorite food. She piled about five onto her plate, poured a glass of milk and sat down to eat.

"And you, Feather?" my mom asked, smiling.

"Oh, I'll take two. I don't want to eat much."

My dad turned and looked at me pointedly. "You've got a big day ahead of you. Take at least three. I don't want you fainting of exhaustion on the stage."

"Hm… okay," I said, taking another. "I do need to look my best when I volunteer." I poured myself a glass of milk and sat down next to Starr.

Starr looked up from her second pancake when I sat down. It was amazing how fast she ate when she was hungry. I looked at her plate, shook my head and looked back up at her.

"What was it like for you at your first Reaping ceremony?" she asked.

"I watched from the twelve year olds section as the escort picked the names and I couldn't help feeling that I wanted to volunteer. I knew that if my instructor didn't think I was ready, then I wasn't. So I watched patiently as a Silver Tinsel volunteered. She won that year, too, so I didn't feel that bad after the Games were over."

"So you felt excited?"

"Of course I did! What else would I feel?"

We finished our pancakes in silence and finally, my dad said that we had to go. We got up and got ready to go out. Starr and I were going to register.

As we were walking away from the house, I heard my mother call us from the door. "Feather!"

I told Starr to wait where she was and ran back to the house. "Yeah, Mom?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked her in the eyes. She looked a little sad.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm sure. I've waited for this forever. Dad and Starr support me. I'm going to do this."

"Alright," she said, sounding defeated, "but you know I only do this because I care about you. I can't bear the thought of you dying in there."

I looked down. "You're just going to have to trust that I can go in and win." I turned around and started to walk back to Starr.

"Wait, Feather!" My mom grabbed my arm and turned me around. "I do believe in you. I just wish you were safer." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a familiar bracelet. "Take this. It can be your token."

I took it and put it into my pocket. "Thanks, Mom." I gave her a short hug and pulled away. I turned around a walked back to Starr. I reached her, grabbed her hand and started walking to the square with her.

When we're about halfway to the square, I heard someone call me. "Yo, Feather-brain, you gonna volunteer today? Or are you too chicken?"

I turned and saw Mith a few feet away with his younger sister, Sapphire. As I turned to glare at him he doubled over in laughter.

"Wow, your puns can't get any worse can they?" I said with a mocking laugh. "You know the only reason I would not want to win the Games is to come back and have to face your horrible jokes. But then again, I'll be rich & famous enough to make sure I NEVER hear your jokes again after I win. Okay? Mithril?" I gave him a mocking smile and my sister started giggling. His eyes narrowed and he turned away and started running to the square. His sister stared at him, waved at Starr, then followed.

It's not like I wasn't used to being made fun of for my name. Usually people in District 1 name their children after something glamorous or luxurious. My mom named me after a feather. She's had this adorable backstory about finding a beautiful feather when she was pregnant and thinking how luxurious it seemed and naming me after it. I knew it was true because my token for the games was a bracelet made out of the same feather. And although I have to admit that the feather was very colorful and the story was cute, colorful and cute just aren't my style.

Plus, I handled being made fun of very well. One time, someone made fun of my name, saying that I was probably too light and delicate to handle the rough hand-to-hand combat session we were going to start in training. They bugged me about it all day until finally, near the end of the day when we had our break, I went outside, grabbed a crow feather on the sidewalk, walked back inside, and headed over to the liquids section of the arena. I dipped the tip of the feather into one of the liquids, walked back to the weaponry, picked up a dart gun, and carefully put the feather in. When the person who teased me wasn't looking, I aimed the gun at them and fired. They were asleep for the next hour and when the trainer came in and asked why they were asleep, everyone pointed at me. Although it was expected that I would get in trouble, I got extra credit for my "resourcefulness." I also got the highest score in the hand to hand combat session, so people learned that messing with me was a no.

By the time this cheerful history ran through my mind, we'd arrived at the square. We checked in and Starr went over to the twelve year old section and I went over to the sixteen year old section. I winked at her then caught a glimpse of Mith who smirked and mouthed something. Probably something like "Feather-brain." I raised my eyebrows at him and stared straight ahead, thinking only of my Games strategy.

* * *

**D1M, Mithril Lyons POV**

I sat up in bed, early in the morning before the sun rose. I hadn't slept all night. All I could think about was the reapings. This day was coming for quite a while now. I hadn't worried much before, since I'd known for years. I rubbed my eyes and walked downstairs, still dressed in my pajamas. I stumbled every few steps, eventually having to use the rail to support me. Even if there was light, I wouldn't be able to see very well. I've never had good eyesight, ever since I was a kid. My left eye had some issues, so I used my right much more often. I flicked on the light switch at the bottom of the stairs, and the few dim lamps throughout the room barely allowed me to see. The old wooden floor beneath me cracked and splintered with every step I took. The creaking always happened when I was sleeping, so it freaked me out most of the time. I walked towards the bathroom, trying to avoid all the broken planks of wood. I pushed open the door, which was the only in the house, other than at the front. The old hinges gave off a high pitched sound, since the metal was worn out. Still rubbing my eyes, I flicked on the lights. Suddenly, I heard someone's voice.

"Hi, Mith."

I flinched backwards, almost falling over. Opening my eyes, I could see that it was my younger sister, Sapphire, already dressed up for the reaping.

"God Sapphire, why the heck did you do that? And why are you up so early, and in the bathroom?" Sapphire giggled,

"I was bored. I've been up for 3 hours now." Gosh, she was weird. I sighed and pushed her out the bathroom, so I could get ready myself. She smiled as she walked past me, as she always was. I guess she was one of those people who never cares about things. She acted as if today was a normal carefree day. Doesn't she care that her older brother is going to go attempt to slaughter 23 other people? I'm doing it partially for her anyways. I'll never really know what she thinks unless I crack open her head and see what's inside that pea-sized brain of hers.

* * *

I slipped my shirt over my arms, right over the stab wound I've had since I was little. All I know was it had something to do with my parents death. I never really missed my parents, since I never knew them well. I don't get emotional when I hear about them or start crying, but I'm usually just curious. But that's in the past. I had to worry about the reaping. I didn't have anything that fancy, so I just searched through my closet for the best clothes I could find. It ended up being a white dress shirt and some jeans. I guess that doesn't really count for professional dress, but it's the best I could do.

I was finally able to get my dress shoes on, so I didn't have to creep around all the splintered wood on the floor. Sapphire was in the kitchen, having to get on her tippy toes just to reach the milk on the 2nd shelf. I walked up to her and lifted her up, so she wouldn't end up spilling anything. I don't get why she doesn't use the stool that was 2 inches away from her. I guess she wants to feel more "grown up." We were already a bit behind schedule, so after she had a drink, I rushed her out the door. I grabbed a granola bar just before I left the house.

There was a strong wind outside, so Sapphire snuggled into my side. We didn't wear any jackets, and it was under 50 degrees outside, not even including the wind. It wasn't a long walk to the reapings, but we walked at a brisk pace, since we were a bit behind schedule. Sapphire skipped next to me, whistling one of those princess songs like she always does. Not long after we left, I ran into another career, Feather. Gosh, she was weird. She's popular and everything in the academy because she's "so tough", but I think she's all mysterious and creepy. Normally I don't talk to her, but since I had the chance, I yelled out,

"Yo, Feather-brain, you gonna volunteer today? Or are you too chicken?" Honestly, after thinking, I realized that was a pretty bad. I didn't feel very bad, since she was like that to me all the time, but I was more embarrassed at the fact about how bad my pun was. She turned around, and snarled at me,

"Wow, your puns can't get any worse can they?" she said with a mocking laugh. "You know the only reason I would not want to win the Games is to come back and have to face your horrible jokes. But then again, I'll be rich & famous enough to make sure I never hear your jokes again after I win. Okay? Mithril?" Point proven. That's why no one ever talks to her. But that was about one of the first times I've ever heard her talk to me. Although I didn't like her much, I was kinda glad her parents had offered to watch Sapphire while I was in the games. Grateful as I was, I didn't need any more confrontation with her.

Partially humiliated, I grabbed Sapphires hand and walked away. Okay, I might have ran. But that's not the point. I didn't want to team with a jerk like that, but it would benefit my chances of winning, so I had to put up with it. I ran until she was out of sight. Sapphire struggled to keep up, but I caught up to me eventually. Coincidentally, we had ran all the way to the where the Reapings were. I caught my breath, and quietly walked into the crowd.

* * *

** D1F, Feather Poalerro POV**

I watched our ridiculous-looking escort up on the stage. She was so insignificant, her name slipped my mind entirely. I mentally named her "Cyborg" because she was dressed in metallic colors, and her body was spray-painted silver to look like metal.

At least, I hope it was spray-paint.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She chirped, even her voice sounded computerized. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" That saying was so old, I've heard it for literally 16 years.

"Ladies first!" she called, slipping a silver hand into the glass bowl filled to the brim with paper slips. She pulled out a name.

"Sapphire Lyons!" She announced. The girl in question looked terrified. Mithril's eyes were wide. Those eyes turned to me.

I froze. That was his baby, his jewel, his adored little sister.

If I said that I wasn't a little tempted to let her go in, I'd be lying. I only thought about it because Mithril sucks, but then again...

Like hell was I gonna let that darling girl into that arena. I was going to volunteer anyway, but this might mean more sponsors for me. I raced to the stage, all the other girls watching me enviously.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I called as I ran.

"Splendid!" The cyborg said, "And what is your name, dear?"

"I am Feather Poalerro." I said confidently, gazing straight into the cameras. I hoped that President Cardinal and the Gold twins took note of me.

"Good luck, my dear." Cyborg turned to the other glass bowl. "And now for the boys!"

I was seriously considering punching her at this moment. Her voice, all tinny and computerized, was seriously getting to me.

"Vel Abanoir!" She called.

I glanced uninterestedly at the crowd, seeing who was the male volunteer this year. I hadn't been informed by the Academy who it was, which seemed a little odd, now that I thought about it.

I frowned, scanning the 17 and 18-year-old sections. A flicker of movement caught my eye.

My eyes widened. There, running up to the stage, was Mith in all his glory.

He smirked at me before saying the exact same words I had, "I volunteer as tribute!"

* * *

**D1M, Mith Lyons POV**

I smirked at the look on Feather-brain's face. She looked deer-in-the-headlights ridiculous. I was extremely tempted to laugh, but that might ruin my image to the Capitol.

"And what is your name, sir?" the escort inquired.

"I am Mithril Lyons, or rather District 1's next Victor!" I said with a slight smirk. I probably came off as a bit arrogant, but I didn't really care.

"Ah, was that other girl your sister?" The escort asked curiously.

"Yeah?" I said, with an air of challenge.

"Okay, well, I present to you, your District 1 tributes!" She called cheerfully to the audience, or about as cheerfully as you can get with a computer voice. That voice nearly made me twitch in annoyance.

The District applauded for us and Feather-brain and I were sent into the Justice Building.

Sapphire came running in not soon after I sat down on the velveteen couch. "Mith!" she cried.

I gave her a big hug, burying my nose in her hair. I would miss the little girl, but she would be in good hands.

"Sapphire, you are going to stay with Poalerros for the time I'm away, okay?" I told her, in the gentlest voice I could.

She nodded, sniffling a little.

"I want to to listen very carefully to this next part, okay? In the case that I do... die. I'm transferring your custody to the Poalerros as well." My voice broke when I thought of me dying and not being there for Sapphire.

Sapphire started crying after I said "die." I held her for a bit longer before the Peacekeeper came in. I let her go and the Peacekeeper took her away.

"Don't die, Mith!" I heard her cry from down the hallway. My next visitors were Mr. and Mrs. Poalerro, probably just finished with saying goodbye to Feather-brain. I got up and shook their hands.

"Thank you so much for taking care of Sapphire." I told them. Mr. Poalerro nodded grimly. "I'm glad that she will have Starr with her." I didn't point out the underlying meaning in this, which was in the case that me or Feather-brain, or both of us died, Starr and Sapphire would have each other.

They wished me good luck and left the room. A Peacekeeper came into the room and escorted me to the train. I met Feather-brain in the train compartment we were in.

"Hey, Feather-brain," I said quietly once the Peacekeeper left us.

She stared at me with a mix of contempt and curiosity.

"Thanks for volunteering, err, saving Sapphire," I ducked my head, a little embarrassed.

Feather-brain looked away, "Uh-huh. I did it for that little angel and my glory not you - let's set that straight."

I smirked while still looking at my shoes. "You thought about letting her in though."  
"I did not!" She whipped her head around to face me.

The smirk was still on my face. I looked up. She glared, I stared. "Yes, you did."

"No, I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I did not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yesss~."

"NO, DAMMIT!" she yelled.

I broke out into a full-blown smile. "Yeah yeah, thanks anyways, Feather-brain."

And I gave her a hug, because I was actually maybe a bit thankful.

And maybe, just maybe, I wanted to mess with her head just a little. The Games can never start too early, right?

* * *

** D1 Mentor, Alba Merino POV**

I watched my new tributes through the train compartment door, ready to bust my ass laughing.

Mith had just given Feather a hug and she was turning slightly red. But she struck me as an action-type, so I waited for things to get physical. I smirked at my own thoughts.

"YOU IDIOT!" Feather punched Mith in the stomach. Mith let go with a tiny "oof."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Feather was still on rage mode.

"Because I wanted to thank you. Gracing you with my hugs should be enough." He smiled and attempted to give another hug, which Feather fought. I decided to burst into the room at this moment.

"Now, you guys can go get a room, or you can introduce yourselves to me." I said stoically.

The looks on their faces was truly priceless. I laughed my ass off, rolling on the floor.

Mith let go of Feather who muttered, "That was your fault, idiot."  
"Yeah, yeah, Feather-brain." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"So, to business." I said, sitting meditation-style on the floor. "I am Alba Merino, aged 21. You're going into this arena. One of you will definitely live. The other however, sayonara. Don't worry, I will make sure that one of you will be the Victor."

"Excuse me," Feather said with a smile, "but isn't there another mentor who's supposed to be coaching us?"

It was funny how the way she said it was polite and rude at the same time. I decided to mess with her a little bit. "Yeah, but he's in his car resting like the lazy ass he is, so he'll come out to meet you later like he always does. Why do you care anyway? Am I not good enough for you? Do you think that I can't coach you as well as he can? What's wrong with me huh?"

I grinned as the expression on her face turned to a mix of embarrassment and confusion. "I wasn't trying to be rude, Ms. Merino, I was just wondering! I'm sorry if I offended you." She ducked her head.

Mith smirked and coughed, "Loser."

Feather quickly pulled her head up and punched him. She quickly fixed herself, clearing her throat and sitting up straight before she said "You were saying Ms. Merino?"  
I turned towards Feather and resumed like nothing had happened. "Listen girly, volunteering for this guy's sister was nice. I'll bet there's now some emotional oldies in the Capitol who are now willing to sponsor you. You have nice looks, and as long as you smile and look pretty, you'll be fine."

I turned to Mith. "You, need to figure out how you're going to win sponsors, 'cause you're gonna need them. You will be a Career, I assume, so that gives you some points. You're not too ugly either, so I think you'll be fine." He almost looked offended, cute.

"However, both of you need to smile, wave, and look pretty when we get off the train. I'm pretty sure there will be cameras filming your arrival. Blow some kisses, smile, work some magic. Once you reach your temporary living quarters, the stylists and prep teams will go crazy on your bodies. Be prepared, and don't be wimps. They will make you pretty. Pretty is good. You're also going to be personally introduced to your escort, Metalicana Cyborg."

Feather coughed a bit once she heard that, but I dismissed it and moved on.

"That's all I have for you currently, but there's more coming. Be prepared to work your asses off. Now, shall we eat?"

The two tributes nodded solemnly and followed me to the dining car to eat and watch the rest of the Reapings.

"And please don't call me Ms. Merino, Alba is fine. Calling me Merino makes me feel like some old bitch that isn't as badass as me." I laughed at the expressions on their faces. I think I like these new tributes.

* * *

Head Gamemakers, Lili and Sherri Gold POV

We watched District 1. Lili looked especially at the District 1 girl, Feather.

"Hey, Sherri, did you notice that?" Lili asked when the male Volunteered.

Sherri nodded, "She totally dislikes that guy. But she volunteered for his sister, which shows she cares about him a little.

"But when she stared directly at us after she got Reaped..." Lili trailed off.

"Yeah... I noticed. "She's got confidence, and knows it."

"The other one's kinda cocky, though..." Lili said, speculating on the Capitol's reaction to these tributes.

Sherri rolled her eyes and quickly scribbled something in her notebook.

The twins glanced at each other. "Sounds promising," they said in unison.

The President just sipped some deep red wine thoughtfully.

* * *

**We literally set a goal of 3500 words each chapter, and we met it, oh yeahhh~ XD**

**So... What did you think about our first tributes? We will be doing Reapings in order, because we're OCD like that. A couple questions, if you're kind enough to review. [Please do]**

_**What did you think of these tributes?**_

_**Which is your favorite?**_

_**Do you think they have the potential to win?**_

**And, we will be doing a sponsor-point system. [By the way, reviews are 5 points] So... for points-**

_**Who killed Rue in the Hunger Games? Who killed him/her? (5 points per question)**_

**And if anybody watches anime, catch the [miniscule] Fairy Tail reference! ^~^ [5 points]**

**Thanks!**

**-xXBloodandButterfliesXx & shadowprincess121 & [!new co-author!] Lil'Fantasi**

**-note note- We had another contributor, but we banished him because he wasn't serious about the SYOT and he's the reason this is so late. We formally apologize for his idiocy.**


End file.
